Sweet 16
by RnR4eva
Summary: a peek into the past


Sweet Sixteen

July 27, 1984. Does this date mean anything to you? Maybe not, it was to me. My sweet sixteen. Maybe I just wanted some recognition for reaching this special age . The morning started out just like any other Saturday morning in the summer. The blasting sound of cartoons from the living room awoke me at the insane hour of 6:30. Once I was awake there was no point to going back to sleep, I had to help my dad mow lawns in Newport Beach, after I was conscious enough to focus I looked in the bathroom mirror. I don't know what I was expecting to see but it was still fifteen year old me. I brushed my teeth and washed my face as with every other morning. I joined my four younger brothers and sister as they zoned out in front of the TV. That's right I'm the oldest of six. I have to share my room with my 14-year-old sister and my 11-year-old brother. It really blows. But then again 6 people in a three bedroom one bathroom house doesn't really add up either so I can't complain that much. By 8:00 I had fed and dressed all my brothers and was ready to go with my dad. I was "privileged" as the oldest to be able to help my father when he went to mow the lawns in Newport Beach every Saturday. Compared to Riverside, Newport Beach was like another planet. Every thing was bigger, better, faster, shinier. I hated going, it made my own life feel like shit. I used to dress up and look nice to maybe get a rich boyfriend, but it was like incest fest. They seemed to only date their own kind.

By 3:00 we're at our last house of the day. House is actually the wrong terminology; mansion would be more like it. I could probably have a suite of rooms, if I lived in a house like the Coopers. So sweating and disgusting I went to the door to get the monthly payment. I rang the doorbell and listened until I heard footstep echo toward the door. Usually Mr. Cooper answers the door and we do some harmless flirting. I'm so good with older men. But today, on my sweet sixteen, Mr. Cooper wasn't there. It was his son, Jimmy.

"Hi." He said as his looked me up and down trying to figure out who I was.

"Um" I started to say before choking on my words. "The lawn" I managed to get out.

"Oh right. I'll get the money, um what was your name again?"

Suddenly I oozed with charm when I replied, " I'm Julie"

"Julie. Hi. I'm Jimmy." He stated before he disappeared into the massive house.

He appeared again about two minutes later with the cash. I held my hands out as he handed it to me. Quickly I counted it in my head. Money and numbers were one of my many talents, which is why my dad always asks me to come to Newport Beach with him. They paid by the month, which meant large sums of money. And money can buy a lot, but it can't buy morals. I've caught so many cheaters here, it's not even funny.

I flashed a smile and added a sappy "Thank you", before turning on my heels to depart.

"Bye Julie." He called to me as I walk down the path.

I simply waved as I continued to walk to my dad's truck. I guess I haven't exactually given up the idea of a rich boyfriend. I still had hope. This one seemed slightly interested and at the ripe old age of sixteen I had perfected the art of the chase. I had my fair share of boyfriends from Riverside High. Which included most of the football team, some math nerds, and maybe a couple bad boys thrown in there too. Don't think that I'm just another easy girl that goes from guy to guy. I actually have never pursued a guy. Yeah I know what you're thinking yeah right. I don't I never have been like "I love him" right at the moment that I saw a guy. I think that love takes time.

When we got back to Riverside I hoped for a Happy Birthday from someone. I had been with my dad all day and he said nothing. I was his first-born and he didn't remember the day I was born. It was a life changing one for both of my parents, who at 17 and 18 respectively, weren't ready for a kid. And why they continued to procreate is beyond me. Six kids before the age of thirty with little income does not add up to a happy home life. Plus my mom doesn't love my dad. I know it's pretty pathetic. I guess that's why I'm so leery about the whole love thing in general. My worst fear is ending up like my parents, without love.

The minute I walked in the door I was bombarded by my younger brothers and sister.

"Julie. You have control of the brats until mom gets back. I'm going to the mall."

"We're not brats stupid."

"Yeah. Go away. We hate you"

"Hate you."

My dad had already left to go with his friends. It was the same every Saturday. My sister and I were responsible for my brothers while my mom worked and my dad went off with his friends doing god know s what.

"When's mom gonna be back?" I asked my sister. Hoping later to hang out with my friends.

"I don't know." Cindy answered with a shoulder shrug, "She didn't say."

"Oh. Okay. Well have fun!"

"Julie, did you think I would forget you're birthday. I'm going to get you something."

My face brightened. My baby sister surprised me so much. We were nothing alike. I was tall and slender with reddish brown hair and bright blue eyes and she was short and thicker with dark brown hair and brown eyes. I'm more of an extrovert. I love to go out and meet new people; Cindy is shy and quiet especially around people she doesn't know and boys.

"Thanks sis." I said as I hugged her. "You're the only one who remembered."

"Well you're my best friend and my only sister. In this house that means a lot."

"When you get back you can come hang out with me and my friends okay." I answered her sweetly. Her last comment was so nice. That doesn't happen a lot around here. Plus it would be good for her as an upcoming high school freshman to meet some people. So Cindy took off to the mall once her ride came. I was left with the four monsters called brothers who by this time had congregated back around the TV. They actually aren't so bad, especially since we got the TV. They spend hours watching it. Show after show after show.

"Jul. I hungry."

It was Christopher, my youngest brother, who at four was extremely behind other kids at his age. I mean he couldn't even say my name, which to me was sad. I tousled his blonde locks and asked him what he wanted to eat.

"Mac and Chesse."

"Awwww. Julie. I want some too." Kevin quickly responded. Jason and Steven quickly chimed in.

I headed to the kitchen to dig up some macaroni and cheese in those blue boxes. As I began to walk to the kitchen, Chris tapped on my upper thigh.

"Jul. Can I helped you?"

"Sure. C'mon."

"Okay. Jul. I didn't forgot your birtday."

He slipped his sticky little hand in mine as we walked the rest of the way to the kitchen. Chris was such a sweetheart. Still so young, he deserved more of my mother's attention. But as all six of us knew that was hard to come by, especially if you were like Chris, Steven or Cindy. Those three were the compliant ones, myself, Jason and Kevin were the ones to watch out for. I mostly broke curfew, once I fought this girl at school who called me a slut. The regular stuff one might encounter at Riverside High. By the time Cindy arrived home two hours later the boys were still watching TV and well, I was too. I love to watch wrestling. During our duration together word spread from Chris to Kevin to Steven to Jason that it was my birthday. I had received presents from all my brothers. Chris drew me a picture of a monster Truck, Jason gave me a rock shaped like a mushroom, Kevin gave me his superball, and Steven made my bed for me. Yeah so my birthday wasn't totally forgotten, but I was wanted something from my parents. No, no not a gift but just a simple happy birthday would do. When Cindy got back she handed me a small bag, "Open it Julie. It's something you can wear tonight."

So tonight my friends and I are going to this friend of ours concert. I love rock. It's so awesome. I opened the tightly wrapped package. All of my brother's face appeared over the back of the couch awaiting the opening. Present are a pretty rare occurrence around here, so when anyone gets a gift you're interested. I pulled out a black, low cut tank top.

"Cin, Thanks. Its perfect for tonight."

"Happy birthday sis."

I left my brothers in Cindy's able hands to go get ready. I was about ready when my mom got home from work at about 7:30. I walked out to greet her.

"Hi Mom."I said as I entered the kitchen.

"Julie. Sweetie I haven't seen you all day. How was Newport?."

"Um. It was fine."

"Are you gonna watch your brothers tonight? Because me and Cheryl are gonna go to the Casino.

"I cant tonight."

"Oh. Please Julie. I could really use the money. If I make enough I can give some to you."

"Mom. It's my birthday."


End file.
